


hide beside me

by thatotherperv



Series: hide beside me 'verse [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen meet early, when Jensen's 19 or 20 and Jeff's 31. but they're still actors, or trying to be.  Also, I invented a brother for Jeff, though I'm not sure why.</p><p>Original posts <a href="http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/tag/hide%20beside%20me">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	hide beside me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the revised version, which was reposted 04 May 2009. I think this was the first Jeff/Jensen I publicly posted, and I always intended to write more but it rankled in a bunch of places, so I had to smooth it out, and then the ending needed some changes before I could add more. And then my computer tanked and it all got lost. And then I recovered it. \o/ it’s been a long road to posting, in other words.
> 
> the originally posted version was beta'd by meretrix, who rocks my socks off. I didn't bug her for the revision because I'm already working her ass off elsewhere, so any changes that suck have nothing to do with her.
> 
> title still lovingly ripped off from the Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> and, because visual aides are nifty and the boys are pretty...  
> meet baby!Jensen, in all his gangly glory and Jeff, probably 5 years younger than he is in this fic but pretty nonetheless :)

Jeff's first kiss had come at fifteen. Mary Parker, in the backseat of his brother's truck when they were dropping her off after a really bad horror flick. At the time, Jeff had been pretty sure that everyone in the world had made out except for him…because he was a _nice guy_ and a _good friend_. (Also, a late bloomer, too short and too scrawny, though the men in his family came big.)

She'd blushed and planted one on him when his brother rolled to a stop in front of her house. Nearly missed his mouth—that nervous, that eager. Then she'd darted away, and would have scrambled out of the car altogether if he hadn't grabbed her and brought her back for a second try.

Wet, sloppy, hurried and self-conscious, he'd thought it was the best damn thing that could ever happen, even if his brother gave him shit on his technique after the door had slammed behind her.

This Jensen kid kissed _just_ like that.

Jeff was way past fifteen. Jensen…really wasn't.

"Jen. Jensen."

It came out urgent…before he could change his mind. He didn't mean to shake the kid but he did, hands locking on thin shoulders too tightly. The boy was panting hard, heavy-lidded, color high, and he would have surged forward again mindless, if Jeff's hands weren't still braced to hold him back. They were barely inside the door, still in the foyer and Jeff was dizzy with it.

This couldn't possibly be the same kid he'd met last week.

"Woah, hey. What was that all about?"

"Fuck me."

Jeff's laugh sounded a little desperate to his own ears, and Jensen watched with clear eyes, not even cracking a smile. There was a little crease of intensity between his brows that hinted at personal insult.

So serious. It was the only constant from the last time they'd met. The boy _he'd_ met had been withdrawn, damn near icy at Jeff's friendly advances, and that was ok. He was happy to let it be. Until his phone rang and he was greeted with quiet, uneven breathing and a plea from a kid he'd never expected to see again.

_"Can I come over? Right now? I need…can I come?"_

A little advice. A home cooked meal. A bus ticket home, hell, _a place to do his laundry_ , Jeff hadn't expected that what the gunshy kid from last week would want from him now was a good hard fuck.

"Uhm. Ok. _Stay_." He let go and breathed a sigh of relief when the kid didn't lunge forward again. Just sighed through his nose and let his eyes drop intently to Jeff's mouth. "Hold that thought. Why don't we just. I need a beer. Do you want….? I need a beer."

When he spun on his heel and fled towards the kitchen, he heard the thunk of two boots and then the soft pad of bare feet behind him.

  


* * *

  
"Did something happen? Since the last time I saw you?"

Now that they were seated face-to-face in the kitchen glare, Jensen was twitchy and evasive. He studied the walls, the counters, the beer label, and the scarred surface of the ancient breakfast table, but it wasn't until Jeff spoke that his eyes ever flickered up.

And then away again, just as fast. "No."

 _This_ was the Jensen he'd met, and for a moment he wondered if the other was a mirage. Or a wet dream.

He couldn't stop the laugh, or the blatant disbelief coloring his tone. "You sure about that, sweetheart? Because you weren't exactly interested in what I was offering the last time, and now you show up here in the middle of the night like a dog in heat—"

Chair legs screeched against the linoleum as Jensen launched himself towards the kitchen door. Jeff caught his arm and held on tight.

"Woah, hang on. Sorry. Sorry. I just…it's late, and you." He sighed, taking in the red flush of Jensen's face and the tight clench of his jaw. "You're confusing the hell out of me, kid."

Jeff let go when the muscle loosened under his palm, waited it out as Jensen backed up against the counter and closed his eyes.

The choke of tired laughter was unexpected.

"Yeah, I'm confusing the hell out of myself, too."

His voice was thick with embarrassment but his mouth tipped into a smile when he finally looked up, eyes locking on Jeff. Pretty eyes. The change in mood was tangible…the pin slipping home in a grenade—anticlimactic, crisis averted.

Jeff's palms tingled with quiet relief.

"Okay. You like John Wayne? There's a marathon on AMC."

"John Wayne?" There was a twitch of apprehension before Jensen relaxed. "Yeah. Who doesn't?"

"Come on." He jerked his head towards the living room. Let Jensen pick the couch and then settled himself in the armchair opposite.

Jensen was asleep within thirty minutes. Jeff stayed up into the early hours. Watched the clock while John kicked some ass, took some names.

  


* * *

  
He woke up with a stiff back and a fuzzy tongue and eyes like sandpaper.

He'd passed out sitting up. And drooled on himself, and when he startled awake Jensen was staring. Jeff blinked and yawned, lifted a brow and the kid turned bright pink. Scrambled up to sitting, and looked damn near ready to jump out of his skin if given half a chance.

It was too early for this. Jeff groaned and popped his back.

"Coffee," he muttered. "I need coffee. Don't go anywhere."

  


* * *

  
Apparently Jensen's idea of not going anywhere didn't extend to Jeff's kitchen. He hovered in the doorway while Jeff ignored him, boiling water and grinding beans and trying to clumsily reassemble the French press. It was times like this he wished desperately for a Mr. Coffee with an automatic timer. Damn his good taste.

The clock ticked the seconds in the silent kitchen as they waited. He dispensed the results without a word and took a long swig of his. Black. When he turned, Jensen was leaning against the counter, watching unabashedly.

"Milk? Sugar?" Jeff’s tongue felt thick and he sounded like a trash compactor. He cleared his throat.

The kid's eyes flicked to the extra coffee mug and rounded a little. "Actually, I don't—" Jeff stared, uncomprehending. "Um. Both?"

Jeff slow-blinked. Pointed. Slurped some more of his own, and refilled as he watched Jensen heap crap into his cup, sip, and wince. More sugar. Sip, grimace, swallow.

It took a long couple minutes for what Jeff was seeing to filter through. Jensen was…Jensen was drinking coffee _to impress him_.

He laughed. Thought it over and then laughed some more. The kid tilted his head, sipped, cringed, and Jeff wheezed.

"You alright, man?" A self-conscious blush was creeping up Jensen's face and Jeff pulled himself in check.

He strained to hold back the laughter. His voice was still thick with it.

"I'm fine. I just…yeah. Anyway." He cleared his throat again and opened the fridge to riffle through its contents. "Bacon and eggs sound good? Pancakes. I could go for pancakes."

"Hell yeah." The enthusiasm made Jeff turn, and Jensen pinkened. "Sorry. Just, I've been living off cold pizza. And liquor."

Jeff let his eyes fall on Jensen's wiry frame and laughed. Good metabolism and the grace of God were pretty much the only way he'd made it through his own teenage years. "Alright, well. I'd never tease a man with breakfast food."

  


* * *

  
After three cups of coffee and a belly full of protein, Jeff's universe usually reverted to Technicolor. This morning, it was Surround Sound. Because although Jeff hadn't been able to coax more than three words from the kid before now, it seemed that the promise of breakfast grease opened a whole floodgate of chatter that Jeff hadn't prepared himself for.

That, or the kid was buzzing on caffeine, and if that was the case, Jeff had no one to blame but himself.

Not that he minded. Jensen was a pretty piece of entertainment while Jeff ate…eyes crinkling, dimples flashing. Jeff teased when the boy got up for a refill of coffee and Jensen laughed.

Flirted back.

After breakfast Jensen cleared the dishes, moved around the kitchen restlessly and Jeff watched him. Watched the clean line of his back and the way his shirt moved over his shoulders. Ogled his ass and contemplated the wisdom of being a gentleman the night before. Jensen felt him watching and avoided his eyes, shoulders carrying a little stiff when Jeff stood and approached.

"Hey."

He didn't cage him in…precisely. But he came close enough to prod Jensen into stillness. Close enough to puff against the fine hair at the base of his skull.

"Thanks for cleaning up."

It was benign, mild, and when Jensen turned, his face was relaxed. "Thanks for cooking."

They were nearly of a height, but Jensen wore it like it was something new. Too thin, and rangy…it made Jeff want to feed him. It made Jeff want to touch him, and he did. Thumbs tracing lightly over ribs, and the line of his flank.

When Jensen listed forward, Jeff stopped him with hands that swallowed his face. The frustration set in the kid's brow made Jeff smile slow, faster when the irate creases deepened.

And then he kissed him.

This time it was slow, and measured. Still the best damn thing that could ever happen, and when Jeff scraped his teeth along Jensen's fat bottom lip, the kid shuddered and broke away.

"I'm not a virgin." Jensen said it like he _meant it_ , rushed and urgent like it was important to know. His mouth was all spit-slick and swollen, and Jeff took a moment to appreciate the look.

He smiled, tamped down his amusement. "Never said you were."

Jensen's eyes flickered down, tongue soothing over his lip. "I should go."

"I'm having ribs for dinner. If you wanna get cleaned up and come on back, that's fine with me. Wouldn't say no to the company."

Jeff felt a little wrong for bribing the kid with _food_ , but then his eyes lit up and Jeff couldn't say he cared much about dirty pool.

  


* * *

  
The grill was fired up by eight, just as the sun dipped behind the hills and the worst of the day's heat cut away. Jensen looked more at home with beer in his hand than coffee, kicked back in a patio chair and making noises so appreciative it _hurt_.

He wrapped his lips around bone and sucked away tender meat with greedy little slurps until Jeff took a long sip of beer and averted his eyes.

"Goddamn, man. Compliments to the chef. I wasn't sure anybody in California knew what to do with a good piece of meat."

Christ. Jeff choked on a mouthful of beer. Coughed till his chest hurt and Jensen reached across, thumped his back.

When he subsided long enough to wipe his eyes, he was still wheezing. Jensen was watching him with smug eyes and the slightest curl of a grin.

Jeff narrowed his eyes and that grin split wider. The little fucker had been _baiting_ him.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh." All his wisdom laid bare in two syllables.

Jensen hid an impish smile behind a greasy rib and changed the subject. "So you never said…you an actor?"

Jeff studied the too-innocent tilt of his head. "That's a little grand for what I do, but sure. Trying to be. Building sets in the meantime. Not the dream job, but it pays."

The kid nodded earnestly as he shoveled down a mouthful of potato. "Yeah, I hear you. Sucks."

"I have a hard time believing you've had trouble getting steady work. You walk in, casting directors must wet themselves."

Jeff grinned when Jensen blushed and gave his leg an embarrassed nudge. "Shut up. _Sweet Valley High_ doesn't count. Not my dream career."

"Mmm. I dunno, first come the preteens, then the housewives. Next stop, international fame."

"Fuck off," Jensen muttered. He took a long pull of beer, eyes darting towards Jeff self-consciously. "And I think you're forgetting the queer demographic."

It was one step away from non-sequitur and the kid knew it, avoided Jeff's eyes while Jeff looked on.

"Them too," he agreed mildly. "Though I don't suppose you've ever had trouble there, either."

Jensen's laugh was barely a huff of air—concisely sarcastic. And suddenly Jeff was done dancing around.

"Hey, you brought it up. More than once, now. Just say the word and I'll leave it be."

It was full dark now, night insects filling the silence that Jensen left. Jeff watched him shift, fidget—no distractions because dinner was long gone. Nothing to busy Jensen's hands or mind and maybe Jeff was pushing, but he'd had enough.

"Don't."

The word was sudden, an explosion of conviction, but Jensen's hands rubbed sweaty over his blue jeans, eyes darting to Jeff and away.

"Don't, which?"

"Don't leave it be. I already…." He scratched behind his ear and laughed, full of embarrassment. "Fuck, Jeff, what do you want me to do, throw myself at you?"

"No." He waited until Jensen finally met him, head-on. He looked flushed in the light coming from the kitchen, pupils big. "No, I recall you trying that already, and that just told me you're scared shitless. I'm gonna need a little more than that."

Jensen huffed. Bristled like a hedgehog. "And I can spell it out for you how? By sucking your dick?"

Jeff grinned and rubbed his beard. "Wouldn't hurt."

Jensen's stare gave way a beat later to a genuine roll of laughter, bright in the darkness. "Asshole."

"I try."

But when Jensen left off, his eyes lingered below Jeff's belt. Speculative. Jeff crossed one leg loosely over the other and Jensen looked up.

"I was kidding, you know."

"Mostly," Jensen agreed.

"Completely. You don't need to—"

"I'm not a kid, Jeff."

Jeff took a breath. Exhaled. _Yes you are. I see you._

"Of course not."

When Jensen stood, Jeff set out to make another protest, and then. Didn't.

He winced in sympathy when Jensen's knees hit brick, one before the other. No grace. No guile in the way he palmed Jeff's thighs, pushing to make room, mouth landing wet on denim until Jeff sighed and slouched deep. Laid his head back and moaned when a hand worked his fly. Reached inside and worked _him_.

Jeans were pushed impatiently past his knees, and he yanked at Jensen's shirt, tugged up until it fell away and there was skin. Warm skin, strong shoulders. What little meat existed was muscle and he kneaded it, slumping into a curse when lips closed on the crown of his cock, a quick tongue tapping a nervous rhythm that made his toes curl.

"Christ _fuck_. Jesus, sweetheart, you weren't lying."

A choked laugh reverberated around him as Jen sank down, tongue laving the underside of the shaft. Then just choking as Jeff bucked up, apologized. But Jensen's eyes rolled under thin lids and Jeff thrust again. Jensen squeezed his own cock and trembled.

The kid's hair was soft, too long, skull curving comfortably against his palm. Jensen's zipper sounded and the fingers of his free hand curled, digging into the muscle of Jeff's thigh.

"Aw, fuck," Jeff panted, breath hitching at the arm working fast and furious against his calf. "Want me to fuck your face, is that it? Bruise that pretty mouth? I can…I can….."

He let go when Jensen jerked, struggled—heart sinking that he'd gone too far, but Jen came up gasping for air, forehead pressing hard to Jeff's thigh as he shuddered. Color high and eyes glazed, breath warm where it ghosted over Jeff's balls.

Jeff bit his lip and shifted. Foot sliding to Jensen's in-seam, high, higher until the kid jerked like a live wire. Pressed firm against his balls and ran his bare toes back till—

"ohgod"

Jensen choked and bucked and came, riding it out against Jeff's ankle.

The boy went ragdoll limp against his lap afterwards. Shivered when Jeff continued to stroke clumsily between his thighs, hand soothing the hair away from his overhot face. Pretty thing, overstimulated and aching.

Eventually bright eyes slitted open and Jensen smiled. Breathless. "Did I pass inspection?"

They fluttered when Jeff tugged on a handful of silky strands. "More than. But that wasn't really a question." He liked this Jensen, boneless and smilingly confident. "Did _I?_ "

It was a moan, a laugh. Both and neither, and Jensen rolled his head against Jeff's thigh and grinned, cat and canary. "You did alright."

"Just alright, huh? I'll have to try harder."

"Try any harder and you'll probably kill me," he mumbled, fingers closing sweetly around Jeff's cock. Still hard. He hummed and Jensen leaned forward, stopping when Jeff tugged.

"C'mere."

"But—"

"C'mere."

Jensen let himself be pulled to standing, maneuvered between Jeff's legs but he resisted the tug that would put him in Jeff's lap.

Jeff tugged at his hips again and let his smile spread when Jensen braced himself against the tactic. "What. _Now_ you wanna be a cocktease?"

"Screw you," Jensen threw back—no heat. Amusement teased around the edges of his mouth, where insult could have been.

"Aw, sweetheart…. I got plenty of plans for you before then. I'm in no rush." He tugged until Jensen pitched forward and braced one knee on the seat, then guided the kid's hand down with a mockery of a filthy smile. "Now be a good boy and jerk me off."

"Not old enough to pull off the dirty old man crap," Jensen mumbled, but his cheeks were flushed. He watched his hand slide on Jeff's dick.

"Mmhmm. Sure thought I was one the other night." He lay his hand over Jensen's and squeezed. "Harder."

He didn't quite meet Jeff's eyes as he pumped. Looked drowsy and bashful. Jeff pulled him down and bit at his lip, sucked on it, scraped at it till it was cherry-red and raw looking. Til Jensen's breath caught.

Til his hand went sloppy and uneven as though _he_ were the one about to come, and Jeff lost it, growled against that abused, tender mouth, and came, shaking.


End file.
